


Crystal wind

by milleven



Series: The Dwindling Life of Ruby and Leah [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleven/pseuds/milleven
Summary: Seeing Leah so devastated, Ruby knew she just had to take an action and cheer her up. But she doesn’t have the courage, her feet wobbled and the unsteady quiver of her mouth are the wall that keeps her from conveying her message.





	Crystal wind

Kazuno Leah crying in the bed was an ungodly sight to Kurosawa Ruby. She kept stalling her from afar, symphatizing the devastation that just punch Leah in her guts. She knew she had to take an action, but how? She isn’t good with words and comforting people like Chika-chan, she isn’t quirky and a brave fallen demon like Yoshiko, or any other aqours members. 

Ruby knew since she was little that she had never been good at expressing herself through words. Count on her for saying a word or two in death or life situations, and she would froze in her place. Her heart felt as numb as her feet as she kept watching Leah weeping in her bed. She could hear the chatter of the other aqours members, laughing and getting along with Sarah. Time flies by too fast for the aqours members, and it doesn’t stop for Ruby. Not even a second. 

She shied away from the door of Leah’s room, and stole glances left and right before running off to the living room. Leah saw her, but she didn’t have the power to say anything. 

In silence, Ruby stood in the snow outside of the Kazuno sisters’ house. Tears flowed out of her eyes, and her heart never clench so much it made her wince. She was aware of the feeling of disappointment that crosses through the Saint Snow on the day they failed the prelims, and when Leah knew her sister won’t have a second chance.

Ruby knew of if, she acknowledged the feeling yet why can’t she uttered a mere whisper to Leah that she also feels the same way? Why can’t she just utter “I’m here for you”, “I understand” or any phrase to comfort Leah’s lost? 

Ruby kept weeping in silence, some whimper slipped out of her mouth when the gushing winter wind hit her in the face like a sledgehammer. The breeze felt soft in her skin, yet it was enough to send shiver through her entire body. 

Kurosawa Ruby, still in the midst of her crying state briefly wondered if she could have the same courage as the wind. Strong, breezy yet soft and gentle at the same time it caused a strong impact through the cold that came with it. She kept wondering if the wind was her answer to the courage she had been looking for. 

After all, the wind brought her courage and the kind hearted big sister who looked out for her since she went missing and comforted her in silence as Ruby tried to convince herself to not stutter and go after Leah.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys!! I fell in love with this pairing and I just had to write this immediately because this might be one of the purest instant ship I’ve ever seen


End file.
